


Pretty Please

by sunshine_and_raincloud



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Pitch Perfect 3, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_and_raincloud/pseuds/sunshine_and_raincloud
Summary: Chloe needs Beca to help her relieve some tension
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> *Attention: Beca Mitchell is NOT a bottom in this story, proceed with caution*
> 
> I've never been one to follow the crowd, so let's switch things up a little bit
> 
> Shout out to Naz_24 for being a part of the inspiration behind this fic. We might just be the only ones who headcanon them as switches, let's stick together :D
> 
> Featured song: Pretty Please by Dua Lipa

Chloe threw her notes aside and flopped face down on the bed with a dramatic groan. She has been cramming for an upcoming animal pathology and parasitology test for the better part of the day. It's been going okay for the first few hours, but then she started to lose focus. The smallest sounds kept distracting her. It wasn't her biggest problem, though. 

The thing was, Chloe was horny.

Okay, so maybe it didn’t sound like a big issue. Especially when her ridiculously hot girlfriend was just across the hall. But they have both been so busy lately, Chloe with vet school and Beca with producing Dua Lipa's new album, all they had energy for by the end of the day was a brief make-out session. As a result, their normally very active sex life became almost non-existent. 

Chloe turned onto her back, letting out yet another groan. Her thoughts drifted to an hour ago when she took a quick study break to bring Beca a cup of coffee. Her favorite brunette was in her at-home studio, sitting in front of a small mixing board, expensive headphones covering her ears. She was focusing intently on the computer screen, her fingers twisting the dials on the board. Chloe loved watching Beca in her element, completely immersed in music to the point of forgetting about anything outside her bubble made out of beats and chord progressions. There was also something about Beca’s music producer persona that Chloe found incredibly sexy. Watching her work her magic, long fingers sliding on the board with a practiced ease, never failed to turn Chloe on.

Hence Chloe's current predicament—lying on their comfy queen-size bed, a faint throbbing between her legs, unable to think of anything other than Beca's hands on her body. Technically, she could take the edge off herself, but she knew she was so horny that it would only leave her even more frustrated. 

Deciding there was only one good solution for her not so little problem, Chloe got up, determined to convince Beca to take a small break for a quickie. She's managed to resist the desire to do just that over the last week because she knew how important this album was to Beca and that she hated being interrupted when she was in the zone. But now, with only a few final adjustments on some of the tracks left to do, Chloe figured Beca could spare some time for a break.

Before leaving the bedroom, Chloe took a moment to assess her clothing. As it was Saturday and she’s been lounging around all day, studying, she had her yoga pants on and an old t-shirt, no bra underneath. Wanting to increase her chances of getting Beca’s attention (not that she's ever had a problem with that, even in her ugliest sweaters), she pulled the t-shirt over her head, discarding it on the floor. After a quick look through her closet, she chose a thin, low cut tank top, putting it on and pulling down a little, so that her cleavage was fully on display. Beca was a boobman, after all. 

Chloe quickly crossed the hall, stopping before the door to Beca’s small studio. She didn’t have much of a plan, but she was fairly confident that a few neck kisses plus her attire would do the trick. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Music was filling the small space, which Chloe could hear only now that she entered, as the room was soundproof. Most of the time, Beca would listen through her headphones while working on a track, but when she was putting the final touches and testing the quality of the sound, she used the speakers. Chloe instantly recognized the song; Beca let her listen to it and even asked for her opinion about the arrangement.

Her lips formed a mischievous smile. The meaning of the song didn’t exactly fit the situation, but she could definitely use some of the lyrics to convey her intentions.

Beca’s back was to Chloe and the music was pretty loud, so she jumped slightly as Chloe turned the chair Beca was sitting on and straddled her lap.

“Dude! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Beca's eyes were wide in surprise, but her hands automatically went around Chloe's back to hold her securely in place. "Why are you here anyway? Missed me too much?" 

Chloe only smiled, putting her hands around Beca’s neck. She was waiting for the right moment.

“Chlo?” It was the only thing Beca managed to say before Chloe began singing. 

_I know that I seem a little stressed out  
But you're here now, and you're turning me on_

Beca’s eyebrows rose in question and her mouth opened slightly as if to ask more questions. Chloe added some rasp into her voice, knowing the lyrics should clear things up pretty soon.

_I wanna feel a different kinda tension  
Yeah, you guessed it, the kind that's fun_   
_Hate it when you leave me unattended  
'Cause I miss ya, and I need your love_

Chloe watched understanding dawn on Beca, the brunette licking her lips and sliding her hands down Chloe’s back to her ass.

  
_When my mind is runnin' wild  
Could you help me slow it down? _

Chloe gasped a little as the hands at her backside gave a firm squeeze. She started rolling her hips to the rhythm and leaned in to sing the chorus to Beca’s ear.

_Put my mind at ease  
Pretty please  
I need your hands on me  
Sweet relief  
Pretty please _

Just as she finished the last line, her lips were captured in a hungry kiss. She kissed back just as eagerly, weaving her fingers through Beca’s hair. Their tongues met and she ground down on Beca's lap, letting out an unrestrained moan at the delicious friction she's been craving so much. 

“So you came here to seduce me, huh? Aren’t you supposed to study?” Beca asked breathlessly after they finally broke the kiss.

“I can’t, I’m too horny,” she admitted bluntly, watching as Beca’s eyes darkened even more. “Would you help me out, please?” Chloe added another line from the song. It worked, apparently, as her girlfriend shivered and bit her lip, watching her silently for a beat or two. Her gaze dropped to Chloe’s cleavage, clearly eyeing the nipples visible through the thin material of the top.

“Go back to the bedroom.” Before Chloe could feel the pang of rejection at Beca’s words, she continued. “Strip, and wait for me on the bed,” she instructed in a low voice and it was Chloe’s turn to shiver. She knew that tone, as well as the expression on Beca’s face, and she knew she was in for a lot of fun.

After pressing another thorough kiss to Beca’s lips, Chloe stood up and left for the bedroom, eager to get things started as soon as possible.

A moment later, she was comfortably reclined in the middle of the bed, her neatly folded clothes lying on a nearby armchair. Knowing Beca was going to make her wait a bit, she let her thoughts drift freely. Obviously, they went straight to her girlfriend.

It’s been a little over a year since they finally got together, and over that time, Chloe has learned quite a few new things about Beca, some of which were fairly surprising. For example, how thoughtful and affectionate she was, especially when it was just the two of them. Not that Beca wasn't those things when they were still just friends—although they both agreed now that there was never anything "just" between them—but since they became a couple, Beca has really shown her her soft side, initiating cuddles and kisses almost as much as Chloe herself.

Not surprising was the fact that Beca was a fantastic lover. She listened, observed, and used the information she gained to bring Chloe to tears from pleasure. That she was a confident, assertive person who wasn’t afraid to go for what she wanted was also old news. That these traits translate into a dominant streak in the bedroom...That was something Chloe was not expecting.

Chloe's a very passionate, energetic person and it's apparent in every aspect of her life, sex in particular. None of her previous partners could match her level of enthusiasm and stamina, so she had no reason to think it would be any different with Beca, and she was fine with that. It turned out pretty quickly though that she underestimated her.

First of all, it was Beca who kissed her first, shortly after they got back from the USO tour. They had been alone in their small apartment, slowly packing up their things, when Beca suddenly grabbed her and kissed her firmly. Sure, she panicked shortly after when Chloe froze, trying to process what had just happened, but the move was bold all the same. After Chloe gathered her bearings enough to cut Beca’s rambling apology with a kiss, they soon found themselves on their bed, clothes flying and hands desperately roaming everywhere at once. It was a bit of a fumbling affair; getting to know each other’s bodies in a new way while dealing with limited space. But they made it work, and Chloe found that Beca was just as eager to touch her as she wanted to touch Beca.

After that first time, their sex has steadily gone from amazing to mind-blowing. While over the next few weeks it was slow and gentle for the most part, by now it’s become rather...spirited. The power dynamics have shifted as well. Initially, Chloe was the one to take the lead, though Beca was definitely no pillow princess. With time, as the brunette got more confident in her abilities and in their relationship in general, they would frequently switch, both giving as good as they got.

A few months in, they started to experiment more, introducing some toys, even delving a little bit into light BDSM dynamics. The thing that excited Chloe the most about these new developments was that around that time, Beca’s dominant side made itself known.

Chloe’s always considered herself a top, and her previous relationships and one-night-stands seemed to confirm it. There was something different about being with Beca though. Whether it had to do with her natural cockiness, sarcastic attitude, or the fact that Chloe was certain now that she was the love of her life, she didn’t know. But as much as she loved turning Beca into a quivering mess, Chloe also found herself craving to be completely ravaged by her.

Thanks to the direction her thoughts had taken, the throbbing between her legs intensified, bringing Chloe back to the present. She shifted slightly, biting her lips and putting her hands under the pillow to resist touching herself. If Beca caught her, she would definitely make her wait longer, which was something Chloe did not want.

Thankfully, her girlfriend finally walked through the door, stopping at the foot of the bed to openly admire Chloe’s nude form.

"Like what you see?" She asked, shifting once more under the intense gaze of her favorite dark blue eyes.

“Hell yeah.” Beca’s husky voice, coupled with her hungry gaze made Chloe shiver. “You’re so beautiful, Chlo,” she added more softly.

“Thanks, baby. But you can shower me with compliments later. Now I really need you to fuck me."

“I will, but only if you behave. Can you do that for me?” Beca was asserting her dominance. Normally Chloe would make her work for it, but not tonight.

“I'll be good, I promise." Tonight, Chloe needed Beca to take control.

“Close your eyes. I’ll be back soon,” Beca instructed and she obliged. She knew Beca would take care of her, and the more obedient she was, the sooner she’d get what she wanted.

Beca returned quickly, as promised, and didn’t waste any time, gently pushing Chloe’s thighs apart. “You can look, now.”

Chloe opened her eyes and her breath hitched at the sight before her. Beca was kneeling between her legs, naked, with their biggest, realistic-looking strap-on attached to her hips. They got it from Amy, probably as a gag gift, at a Bella reunion a few months back. It caused a lot of teasing and laughter. Their friends didn’t need to know it was actually put to good use.

Admittedly, it didn't make an appearance very often. Beca must have really been in a mood.

As if hearing her thoughts, Beca took hold of Chloe’s legs and spread them even wider, and then pushed her knees towards her chest. Beca’s eyes were almost completely black now. Chloe’s flexibility has always been a big turn on for her girlfriend.

The next thing she knew, a pillow was being placed beneath her ass. A long whine escaped Chloe’s throat a moment later as Beca slowly glided the dildo through her soaked, swollen folds. She could feel it’s been lubed and she appreciated the thought behind it, even if it wasn’t needed.

"Chlo..." Beca must have realized it, too, as she continuously pushed the dildo up and down her cunt. "You're so ready for it."

Chloe opened her mouth to quip something back, or perhaps to beg. She wasn't sure at his point, as her senses were overcome by desire. She ended up moaning loudly when the dildo made contact with her clit, slapping it a few times.

“Bec, please,” she managed to get out, breathless already. She closed her fingers tighter around her knees, her skin hot and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She was a mess and they’ve only just started.

Suddenly, Beca pulled away, but before Chloe could even begin to protest, the head of the toy was slowly pushed into her opening, causing Chloe to throw her head back, her eyes shutting involuntarily. A beat later, she opened them to see Beca watching her face intently, waiting for a signal. She nodded, gasping as Beca slowly pushed the strap-on all the way in, stretching her wide. Chloe took a few deep breaths, giving herself a moment to adjust to the feeling, before nodding again.

Beca began moving her hips at a steady pace and Chloe was instantly mesmerized at the sight. Her ab lines were visible, working hard to keep Beca’s body in constant motion, her full breasts bouncing with every push. A light flush was becoming visible on the normally pale skin. Her pink lips were slightly parted, small pants leaving them at regular intervals. Her dark eyes were alternating their focus between Chloe’s face and the strap-on moving in and out of her wet pussy. Some of the hair escaped from the messy bun, falling freely around Beca’s face. She was stunning, and Chloe not for the first wondered how she got so lucky.

Beca picked up her pace, causing Chloe to swear loudly. The silicone dick inside her was scraping her walls in just the right way, and even though it’s only been a few minutes, she knew she was going to come soon. She shut her eyes again, her left hand weaving through her own hair as she tried to hold back the approaching orgasm.

“It’s okay,” she heard Beca say somewhat breathlessly. “Let go.”

Apparently, it was all her body needed, as her walls clenched tightly around the dildo, her back arched and her mouth opened to let out a stream of moans and profanities as she came hard.

When she regained her senses enough to force her eyes open, she was met with Beca’s smug face inches above her own. Okay, it was quick, so what? Chloe’s body had been so highly strung she had been ready to come as soon as Beca first touched her. But her girlfriend didn’t need to know that.

To prevent any teasing, she grabbed her face and pulled it down, only now realizing they haven’t kissed since their make-out in Beca’s studio. To rectify the situation, she put everything she had into the kiss, Beca returning it with equal passion.

It was when Beca lowered herself fully onto her that Chloe realized the toy was still buried inside her. She moaned as it pressed even deeper, her hands going to Beca's back to keep her close.

She had to pull away from the kiss as Beca resumed moving her hips, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed. Chloe wrapped her legs around her and clutched onto her back, feeling the muscles move beneath her palms. She almost wanted to laugh, because she's just orgasmed, and yet she could already feel the familiar coiling sensation building up in her gut.

Beca sped up even more, fucking her hard into the mattress. Her heavy pants mixed in Chloe's ears with her own pants, moans, and swears, as well as the wet slapping made by the strap-on moving in and out of her soaking cunt again and again.

“Fuck!” she cried as Beca slightly changed the angle, making the head of the dildo hit the spot deep inside her that made her toes curl. “Just like that!”

With a few more thrusts, she came with Beca’s name on her lips, feeling the body pressed tightly against her shudder as well a moment later.

This one was more powerful, and the aftershocks lasted longer as she struggled to even out her breathing. A few more whines escaped her before she managed to form actual words. “Did you..?”

“Yeah.” She felt Beca nod against her. “A little.”

Chloe hummed in response, her muscles slowly relaxing and her heart beating wildly in her chest gradually coming back to its regular pace. She gasped as she felt Beca pull out before she moved to lay beside Chloe.

She turned her head to look at her and found her already looking back with a content smile. They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in a lazy kiss. Chloe sighed happily, shuffling closer as Beca’s tongue licked along her lower lip. She opened her mouth to let her in, her right hand going up to stroke Beca’s jaw. A few minutes later Beca put an end to their slow, deep kisses with a final gentle nip.

“Ready for round three?” she asked, grinning widely.

Chloe let out a disbelieving chuckle. “I don’t think I can come again.”

She hadn’t even finished the sentence before Beca’s hands were on her hips, pulling her up gently. “You can, come on.” She let Beca guide her to position, on her hands and knees, facing the headboard.

“Oh, you look so good like that,” Beca rasped behind her, moving her hands from her hips to her ass, massaging the round flesh.

Chloe moaned lightly, already starting to feel herself get wet as she pushed back a little bit, towards Beca's touch. There was something about this position that always worked wonders on her.

Beca leaned forward, her hands wandering from her ass up her back and around to land on her breasts. Deft fingers started playing with her nipples, which coincided with the toy bumping into her clit.

“Beca," she moaned, moving her hips in search of more friction. "Fuck me."

“Ask me nicely.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. Ugh. Fine. The song would come in handy once again.

“Pretty please,” she said sweetly, though her voice broke a little by the end, betraying her desperation.

Beca froze for a second, before barking out a short laugh. “I won’t be able to look Dua in the eye ever again,” she said, punctuating her statement with a light slap to Chloe’s buttock, causing her to gasp in surprise. “But as you wish, my lady.”

God, Beca was such a dork.

Chloe didn’t get the opportunity to tell her that, as Beca chose this moment to push the toy into her pussy in one, smooth thrust. Chloe hissed out a loud “yes”, welcoming the feeling of being so full again.

Beca returned her hands to Chloe’s hips, holding firmly as she started an easy pace. Chloe mentally congratulated herself for having bribed Beca with sex to make her work out with her regularly. It clearly benefited both of them; Beca's stamina didn't quite match Chloe's, but it was still rather impressive.

The thrusts became quicker, causing Chloe to slide down to her forearms. Beca delivered another smack to her ass and Chloe wasn’t able to hold back a moan. Her girlfriend knew that she liked it, but Chloe didn’t want to feed her ego too much.

“You like it, don’t you?” For the second time today, Beca seemed to read her mind. Her tone was knowing as she gave her a few more slaps, being careful not to put too much force behind them or hitting the same place. “I know what else you like.”

With that, she pulled away, replacing the strap-on with her fingers, sliding them all over her wet folds and pushing inside before retracting. Chloe's unasked question was answered when she pushed the toy in again while wet fingers appeared on her ass, circling the tight ring of muscles there.

“This okay?" She barely registered Beca's question, focused as she was on the sensation. They didn't do it often and they were always extra careful whenever they did, but Chloe definitely enjoyed it as a nice addition to their slightly adventurous sex life.

“Yeah," she managed to respond breathily, just before the tip of Beca's thumb entered her asshole. She groaned loudly, being extremely thankful that they lived in a house. She really didn't need any neighbors yelling at them through thin walls or knocking on their door. Both of which happened before, on more than one occasion back when they had been still renting an apartment.

She listened to the sounds of their moans, grunts, and occasional swearing filling the air. Together with the wet, rhythmic slapping, the noise was truly obscene. It only made her arousal skyrocket, though.

“Fuck! I’m close.” Her voice was hoarse and she could feel sweat dripping down her forehead, but the only thing she cared for was getting a release.

“Me too. Come with me, baby." She heard Beca say, before her free hand appeared on her clit, drawing quick circles around it as she pounded into her at an impressive speed.

It was enough to push Chloe over the edge, her walls clenching so hard around the dildo that Beca was hardly able to keep moving. Through all the loud, mostly incoherent sounds escaping her throat, she could hear Beca’s high-pitched moans and gasps as well, indicating her own release.

The next few minutes were a blur to Chloe. She registered the toy sliding out and Beca slowly moving from the bed, mumbling something that Chloe didn't manage to catch before she left the room. She reappeared a moment later, falling onto the bed next to Chloe and gently nudging her arm.

“You alive?”

“I think so.” She gathered the rest of her energy to turn onto her back, gratefully accepting a bottle of water Beca offered her.

“That was amazing. But I’m sure I won’t be able to move a muscle tomorrow.” Beca said between taking small sips from her own bottle.

“Yeah. I’m definitely gonna be sore.”

Beca looked at her worriedly. “Was I too rough? It was a bit much, wasn’t it? I’m sorry-”

"No, baby," Chloe was quick to reassure her. "You were perfect. Come here." She opened her arms and Beca pressed herself close, her arms circling around her protectively.

“I love you so much,” Chloe whispered into Beca’s hair.

“I love you, too, Chlo,” Beca said, pulling back enough to be able to see her face. “I'm sorry we haven't been spending much time together lately. I got so caught up with this album..."

“Shh, Bec. It’s okay. It’s not like that’s only on you, I’ve been swamped with studying and barely leaving this room for anything other than classes.” Chloe caressed Beca’s cheek, giving her a loving smile.

“Yeah, but still. I want to make it up to you.” Beca turned her head slightly, kissing her hand.

“Dedicate one of the Grammy’s you’ll win for this album to me and we're good," she teased, bumping the tip of Beca's nose with one finger. 

Beca blushed a little, like she still sometimes did when faced with Chloe’s unwavering faith in her talent.

“Deal,” she said, smiling warmly, before leaning in for a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I can hear some of you shouting "you are WRONG!" :p
> 
> But seriously, I hope you enjoyed it, even if it's not something you personally headcanon.  
> Please, let me know what you think.  
> (Especially if you agree with me that they switch :D)


End file.
